Lysander De Vere
Lysander De Vere 'is a student at Concordia. He is a famous actor from the mysterious De Vere Theatre in Lamington. He is an axe and brawl fighter, fighting with a dramatic flair. In the Academy, he is a member of the Azure Reindeer. He is 18 at the start of the school year. Profile Lysander was first announced to the public at the age of 4, when he performed in his first play for the theatre. The audience, although surprised not having known the De Vere's had a child, warmly welcomed him to the stage. Before his debut, Lysander's parents had tutored him in reading and writing to make sure he was up to their standard. Due to his parent's cautious nature, Lysander grew up mostly in isolation, forbidden from leaving the theatre or interacting with other children his age in fear he could get sick before a play. He spent most of his time rehearsing for his next roles, dancing, singing or reading the same 'approved' books in the study. Lysander had heard of the concept of Friends from the books and plays he read, but any time he expressed desire to have friends was it was met with strong disapproval. Taking note of his increasing lonliness, his parents gifted him the skull of Cressida De Vere, his maternal great great great grandmother, to share his thoughts and practice with in their absence. He quickly grew to the skull like family. Although the skull worked as a temporary cure for lonliness, it was not able to supress his natural curiosity. He began wondering what the real counterparts to his stage props looked like. He had never seen the moon, trees or horses before. He had read many soliloquies of vast oceans but didn't quite know what an ocean was. His attempts to learn more from his parents were almost always met with the simple order, 'Do Not Ask Questions'. As Lysander was given more prominent roles in his parent's plays, his training became more rigorous. He adopted method acting as a means of practice, as is the De Vere family tradition, and was rarely out of character off stage. His dedication to character as well as his parent's pressure caused him to slowly forget how to distinguish his own personality and emotions, turning to immitating characters he's played when he is not able to comprehend his own emotions. Despite his parent's reassurance that their son is in good heath, the public's growing concern for the health and wellbeing of Lysander was only escalated by the fact he was never seen off stage. Due to the public pressure, Lysander was enrolled at Concordia to have a taste of life outside of the theatre. Personality Lysander is often described as airheaded, frequently escaping reality to work on his plays. As a method actor, he’s always assuming roles of his characters and will sometimes drag students into his improv performances.Due to a whole childhood lived on stage, Lysander is a perfectionist and cannot grasp the concept of anything going wrong in his presence. Having grown up in isolation, he's still trying to comprehend this terrifying world. Much like his parents, he is a suspicious person, frequently coming up with outlandish theories for things he doesn't understand. His scripted , sheltered upbringing has caused him to develop an irrational fear of things unexpected out of his control. If left alone, his thoughts will run wild, keeping him awake at night. Despite never having contact with others as a child, he immediately considers everyone he meets a treasured friend. The more particularly interesting students he uses as fuel for his own characters. Occasionally, in serious moments or when making a morbid joke, he will break character, speaking entirely deadpan. The De Vere Family Theatre The De Vere Family Theatre is a theatre located near the South East border of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The large, windowless building has been in use for generations, showing signs of the ages in it's outdated archetecture. Although the De Vere name is not one of noble status, their extensive history and reputation for producing quality plays has made the theatre a rather popular destination for the nobility and commonfolk alike. Not much is known about the De Vere household behind the scenes. The two heads of the household, Desdemonia and Valentine De Vere, are rarely seen in public. Their dedication to producing a new performance weekly as well as the often obscure and outlandish subject matters has earned them the title 'The Eccentric Playwrites'. Despite the rotation of frequent cast members to keep up with the constant schedule, the only regular cast member to be seen every week is their only child, Lysander, who has been acting in weekly performances since he was 5 years old. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Personal Ability Friendship Lost Items Supports Lysander immediately considers everyone he meets a treasured friend, unless you happen to have an identical twin. In that case, he will immediately consider you a threat and become hostile. He is unable to comprehend when people talk ill of him, but will not tolerate people being mean to Harper. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * He is terrified of the unpredictable, such as insects and horses. * He never saw the real moon until he left for Concordia at 18. Accustomed to the prop moon at the theatre, he was scared to learn the real one wasn't up by string. * He does not trust twins. He thinks they are clones working undercover. He will not believe there are only two. * His dorm room is basically used as a theatre storage closet. He sleeps in a corner of his bed, or the floor if there's too much stuff in there. ** He has stolen the potted plants from the Winter commons, as well as 4 training dummies from the training grounds. * He does not run on a consistent schedule due to never seeing the sun back at home. He mostly avoids the harsh sun to preserve his flawless skin though. * He frequenly drags Harper out to make him food in the early hours due to his inability to cook for himself. Back at home, he was not allowed to step into the kitchen due to his parents fear of injury. Gallery tinylys.png|Tinylys Christmas Lysander.jpg|Christmas Alt lil lys.JPG|Lys when he broke his arm lys masq.png|Lysander Masquerade Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students